I Need A Girl
by golden doe
Summary: When some random dude grabs Sakura and begs her to be his girlfriend  in front of student body, she didn't really have a choice but to say yes. AU.


[edited 11/05/12]

I Need A Girl

To Sakura Haruno (however fictional you are). Happy Birthday.

* * *

><p><em>Incredibly hot girlfriend.<em> His ass. There's no way that dead last dobe Naruto Uzumaki would ever got a girl of such description to be _his girlfriend_. It was just too...

_"Didn't you know Sasuke-kun? It doesn't mean that something is impossible simply because it is improbable."_

Sasuke shook his head out of the unwanted memories his thoughts led him to. And besides, the dobe getting a girlfriend was a big improbable. So it was only logical to conclude that the chances of him getting a hot girl make it impossible. Right...?

.

.

.

"WHAT do you think you're doing?" Sakura Haruno shrieked at the random dude, who not too ago grabbed her by her elbow but soon let go after she elbowed him, now kneeling before her.

"Please be my girlfriend!" Random Dude begged dramatically, outstretching his arms towards her as if asking her hand for marriage.

A series of 'aww' rang from the circle of crowd that she didn't even notice gather to watch the rare spectacle occurring in the heart of the campus. Well, she got to admit this was an event that didn't happen very everyday—and she'd know that because she was in the university every day. But still! It was happening to _her_, of all people.

"SAY YES!" another random dude from the circle yelled.

"YEAH!" and soon the others followed.

Damndamndamndamn. Why was it that Random Dudes seems to love putting her in awkward situations this particular day? And why were these people gathering around them in a circle? Don't they have classes to get to?

The crowd continued to encourage her to say yes and as much as she wanted to reject Random Dude Number 1 (because there's simply too many Random Dudes at the moment to the point they needed numbering), she was too compassionate to reject a guy in front of the whole student body.

"OKAY!" she yelled over the crowd. "FINE! I'll be your girlfriend!"

As soon as these words were out of her mouth, she suddenly felt two things: (1) as if she was no longer standing on solid ground and (2) the world was spinning. To her horror, she was right. She was no longer standing on solid ground because Random Dude Number 1 scooped her up, lifting her in the air and spun her around.

F.

M.

L.

.

.

.

The guys were actually excited. Well, not really excited but something close to it. Not because they couldn't wait to meet the dobe's girl but simply due to the fact that they knew there'd be no girl the dobe's bringing. It would either Naruto Uzumaki's going to be a no show or he would show up and just come up with some lame excuse. They were actually having bets about it. Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke betted the latter while the rest said he'd be a no show. But among their high school peers, them three knew the blonde the longest and was used to his predictable antics.

"It's already ten past," Neji announced with a smug victorious smirk, "looks like Uzumaki is no show. Pay up, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at him, irritated. But it was Kiba who spoke up. "Oh come on, Hyuuga. As if you don't know about Naruto's tardiness. Give him another thirty. If, by then, he's still not here, we pay up."

.

.

"So let me get this straight," she began as she tried to clarify the situation to which she said yes to, "you've been bragging about this incredibly hot girlfriend of yours to your friends and you're supposed to bring her to your high school reunion just to prove it?"

Random Dude Number 1, all blonde hair and baby blue eyes, whose name she now knew to be Naruto Uzumaki, nodded shamefully.

"But she broke up with you today?"

Another dejected nod.

"And the reunion is today too?"

Sakura felt her eyes began to moisten, feeling more sympathy to this stranger. _What a poor guy_...

But still, surely there could be any other solutions to his problems... right?

"Why don't you just show up saying she has other commitments to take care of?" she suggested, hoping to be helpful.

"Because!" the man whined—really? A man, _whining_? "Because they'd just say it's just an excuse and that I've never really had a girlfriend and that I'd been lying to them all along."

_What a truly poor poor guy._

She contemplated other alternatives. There was no way she could simply leave him by his own. The sympathy and compassion she felt for this poor soul was already to deep to not help him.

According to him, the reunion was at 5pm so that leaves them less than an hour to think this through. Not enough time, really. Because honestly, there's no way she'd show up to be some Random Dude's girlfriend. Especially not even as a pretend.

In the end, looks like alternative wasn't an option.

"Hmm, and you can't not just show either because they'd think the same way."

"Yeah..."

"So you thought that maybe grabbing some random girl in the campus, kneeling before her in front of the whole student body, hoping she'd agree once you explain the situation, will solve everything?"

Naruto actually looked ashamed of himself when she said that, and that only escalated the pity she was feeling for the man.

Damndamndamndamn her for her compassion.

.

.

.

5:20 pm

_About time the dobe arrives... and looks like he actually brought a girl. I wonder just how hot this girlfriend of his really is—_

Onyx eyes clashed with green. And he knew that judging by the horror in her eyes that she wasn't expecting to see him either.

"Hey guys, this is Sakura-chan. _My girlfriend..._" the blonde proudly announced as he snaked his left arm around Sakura's waist, oblivious to the vicious glare his best friend was sending him.

_Fuck_, Sasuke thought. He didn't expect his best friend to bring the girl who, once upon a time, was _his_ own girlfriend.

Well... at least he knew that the dobe's girlfriend was _hot_. But that didn't stop him from wanting to punch the daylights out of Naruto.

.

.

.

Damndamndamndamndamn!

What more shitty luck could this day bring her? Damndamndamndamn! Why would Sasuke—I am antisocial I hate gatherings—Uchiha be here, in a class reunion where she was pretending to a random guy's girlfriend? Well, the answer's obvious of course. He was classmates with Naruto in high school. What a fucking small world it truly was.

.

.

.

He'd have to be blind not to see how uncomfortable Sakura was being with Naruto. Whenever the dobe would put his arm on the back of her chair, she'd try to squirm away from him. Whenever the dobe would lean in to kiss — what the fuck? Kiss her? The dobe dared? And in front of him too? Tch, looked like the idiot was asking for an early death.

So he thought of one thing that would put her (and him) out of (their) misery.

He poured beer on her. Accidentally, of course.

.

.

.

"Holy shit, Sasuke! What's wrong with you?"

The couple leapt to their feet in shock. Sakura blouse was drenched in chilled beer. And it was starting to feel sticky and cold.

Green eyes went wild with anger but he knew she caught on the message in his eyes because the outrage in her expressive eyes melted into soft understanding.

"Come on Sakura-chan, I'll take you to the restroom."

"No, it's my fault. I'll take her."

.

.

.

It was a face off. One that she didn't count on for years. And honestly didn't expect to happen. It was him and her now, alone. Away from his friends and her "boyfriend".

"So you're dating the dobe now?"

"Why, are you jealous?"

He smirked.

"And if I am?"

_That_ caught her breath. She wasn't expecting him to admit it.

"Well, you no longer have the right to be."

"And why is that, huh, Sakura?"

"Because we're over. _Long over._"

"I wonder whose fault is that, hmm?"

"We both agreed to it, Sasuke. It's mutual—"

"Mutual?" he scoffed, before he thundered upon her, "Bullshit! It's bullshit and you know it, Sakura! Mutual means it is agreed by both parties; you just came up to me one day and told me _we're over_, before you ran off like the coward that you are!"

Sakura suddenly felt the wall against her back. She didn't even know she was stepping away from him until she felt the wall. Green eyes hesitantly looked up to furious dark ones.

"Sasuke..."

Then he smirked.

MMMPH!

.

.

.

"Pay up, Hyuuga," it was Kiba's turn to smirk smugly as he held out his right palm to Neji while still watching Sasuke and Sakura made out against one of the karaoke's cream-painted walls.

"What do you know..." Shikamaru drawled lazily, "Naruto's plan actually worked."

The End.

* * *

><p>note: it's not really random as i first stated it to be. but the idea popped into my head the morning of her birthday while i'm on the shower. :)<p> 


End file.
